


Fear

by evenstarz



Series: Green Ranger [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fear of Death, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Legolas fears the worst after the attack of the wargs.





	Fear

Tears streamed down from Legolas' crystal eyes. He could not control them; no matter how hard he tried. Although elves were traditionally strong creatures, Legolas had just lost the man he loved, the man he was in love with. 

He received judge-mental stares from the women and elderly that did not know of the events that had previously occurred as he walked through the gates of Helms Deep. But he was greeted by Éowyn, who was not judging him. For she knew, she knew what had happened. And although she did not know of the relationship that Aragorn and Legolas had, she knew that they were close. 

She reached her nurturing arms out and hugged him, out of comfort for the both of them.

They stayed like that for a few moments, perhaps they could use it to get away from the terrible world they lived in, or perhaps they used it just so they could have a moment of caring friendship.

But nonetheless, they parted soon after and Legolas was given a lengthy tour of the temporary shelter. He was kindly directed to a small room where he could have time alone to think about what happened and what would happen in the future days.

And thats where he remained. For a day and one half, he sat on the cold floor, staring at the walls and thinking of the memories he had shared with Aragorn. Gimli was kind enough to check up on him every few hours, to hand him food or a jug of water, but Legolas could hardly stomach it.

He had been in the room for nearly two days when another knock rattled against the wooden door, and he immediately assumed it was Gimli. 

The door swung open, but it was not Gimli who stood there. It was Aragorn. Legolas let out an audible gasp. 

Aragorn immediately reached out and took the elf into his arms. Legolas was lifted off his feet and wrapped around Aragorn's muscled body in a loving embrace.

"Calm yourself, little leaf. I am here. I love you." Aragorn whispered, petting the golden locks that hung from Legolas' head.

"I shall never leave you again." He continued, pressing a soft kiss against Legolas' forehead.


End file.
